Death Outbreak
by prince zuko3
Summary: The infection spread quickly, towns fell within the first few days, men and women were eating each other on the streets, the smell of rotting flesh filled the air and there was nothing else we could do but leave. Modern Zombie outbreak story based off a lot of information from the walking dead TV show. May become a Avatar/Walking dead cross over if i add walking dead characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Journal entry one:__ 12/3/2012  
The infection spread quickly, towns fell within the first few days, entire cities within weeks, men and women were eating each other on the streets, children attacking their parents, parents attacking their neighbours, eventually the smell of rotting flesh filled the air and there was nothing else we could do but leave. When night fell, the small group of friends that gathered in my basement made a break for it, they were all over the street, occasionally we heard a scream in the distance, another poor soul that had found themselves' dying to the infection. I guess now would be a good time to tell you that when someone was bitten by another that had been infected, it spread, you know, like zombies? Whoever reads this is going to think I'm crazy. My name is Katara, and this is Day 17 of the outbreak. _

Katara shoved her journal into her back pack and turned her lamp off, after escaping the city with her friends, they found refuge in a small shack just off the highway. With the windows boarded and the small amount of food they had left they found themselves trapped, they had heard a car or two drive past three days before, Sokka and Hahn went searching for food in the woods surrounding the shack, and all they managed to find where two half rotten apples on a dying tree, and a small amount of berries. Luckily enough the 'walkers' hadn't stumbled past the small towns yet, and they seemed safe enough.

"Katara" Sokka mumbled from his post at the window, "Something is out there."

Katara stood up, stepping over Suki's sleeping body and looked through the small gap in the sheet that covered most of the only window in the shack. Almost 100 meters away, multiple figures were stumbling along the highway, in the direction of the woods. "Do you think they are alive?"

"Not likely, look at the way they are walking. And they have no back packs or anything, if they were alive; they couldn't have made it this far on their own." Sokka walked away from the window and began shaking people awake. There was only five of them, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Hahn and Toph, five college students from a simple city, none of them with any survival skills other than the basics Sokka and Hahn learnt in junior boy scouts. Everyone rushed to gather their things, and piled them into the back of Sokka's 5 seat ute, they stacked the boxes they had into the back of the vehicle and shoved their single back packs into the car itself, Sokka left the door unlocked for any other survivors who may need it and got into the car. He drove along the highway; the figures on the road barely noticing their departure, as they got closer Katara noticed they definitely weren't alive.

-

"We need to start thinking about the long run, it's been 3 weeks, maybe now would be a good time to turn around and start looking for supplies in town?" Hahn suggested as they siphoned gas from a broken down car on the highway. "We are on our last day of food, and we can't keep sleeping in the car."

Suki nodded, "Maybe a tent, or a few sleeping bags could be a good start. And some food."

"Last time we were there, the towns were overrun, do you really think it would be the best idea?" Katara said as she looked through the boot of the car, seeing if there was anything they could make use of, other than a rope and a spare tire there was nothing, though those two items could be more useful than a person may believe.

Sokka removed the hose from the car took the old milk carton of gas over to his own car, "I agree with Katara, it's not safe to go back there now."

"If we stay here we will die anyway." Hahn stated and pounded his fist against the ruined car's roof.

Sokka sighed, "And if we return, we will die sooner."

"Who ever said you were our leader, maybe someone with more sense should lead us, someone who is willing to take a chance that very well may save all our lives." Hahn half yelled, still cautious not to alert anything that may be in the area.

"I'm not the leader; I was only speaking to help protect us, personally I don't think we will survive if we go back there." Sokka tried to keep his calm, but he knew that fights amongst the group may be what drove them apart.

"Hahn, I think Sokka is right, maybe waiting a few more days will be safer, wait for the military to clear out the dead, or for some of them to at least move on." Suki said, deciding to take the logical side.

"A few more days? Our food supply might not even last today, what are we supposed to do?" Hahn still half shouting, was getting angry now.

Toph stood up from leaning against Sokka's car tyre. "Why don't we go look around a farm or something, chances are they will be stocked with food and have a couple tents or something, maybe some fuel."

Everyone looked at her, Sokka's jaw slightly dropped, he had never noticed how smart Toph could be, "You know, that's a really good idea." Katara said smiling at Toph.

"One problem though, what if the infection hasn't spread out to the farmlands and they don't want to give us anything?" Suki stated.

"Or worse, what if the infection has spread and the farm is filled with walkers?" Sokka added, "We have nothing to use against them, maybe a weapon or something of the sorts may be a good thing to look for too."

Hahn's facial features loosened and he looked around their small group, "That does seem like a good place to start, even if the infection has spread, we will be better off there than we are here."

Argument settled they all climbed into Sokka's car and looking at the map, drove in the direction of the nearest farm. It was behind the woods they had spent the second week of the infection in, almost 2 miles from their home town. When they arrived they noticed that there wasn't anyone walking around in the fields, living or dead, and at the same time there were no animals in the paddock. They drove along the dirt path and parked right next to the front door, behind the house was a very large garage. Above the front door was a cross, "Whoever lives here is Christian." Toph said pointing at the cross.

Sokka looked in the window next to the door, "I think they know about the infection."

"Are they… Undead?" Hahn asked quietly joining Sokka in looking through the window. "Oh. Just dead."

Two bodies, a man and a woman, a shotgun by their sides, lay dead in the lounge room of their family home, written on the wall in paint, _Lord our saviour, save our souls. _"They must have heard what was happening and ended it for themselves before they became one of them." Sokka said to the rest of the group as he stepped away from the window, come on, maybe the back door will be unlocked.

As the group walked around to the back of the house, Hahn picked up a baseball bat that had been left outside. After seeing that the back door was locked too, Hahn smashed a the window that took up half the door and unlocked it, as they stepped inside the horrible stench of rotting corpses hit them again, Suki almost threw up.

"Okay stay together, we don't know if anything else is inside, search the kitchen, anything useful put into the middle of the room and we will sort through it soon." Sokka said closing the door behind him, he began opening windows around him, hoping to let some of the smell out of the room. "While we are here, it would be a good idea to look for some clothes, a few months and it will be winter, we might need them."

A few people mumbled their acknowledgement and continued looking around the large kitchen most of the cupboards were partially filled with food, Hahn and Toph retrieved their empty boxes from their car and filled them with the food they had found, they then began to pack things that would make their life easier, rolls of toilet paper, soap, plates and cutlery, and anything else they could really fit into their boxes. And then they began to fill back packs with clothes, Hahn stepped over the dead bodies to retrieve the shot gun from next to them.

"Maybe now would be a good time to check the shed?" Hahn asked as they struggled to fit all the boxes and bags into the back of Sokka's ute. Sokka agreed and the two of them walked over to the shed and pushed the large door open. A simple four wheeled drive and a dirt bike was all they found in the shed, though behind it was a half full barrel of fuel and a box filled with rusty tools. "I know this may be too soon to talk, but I think we've hit the jackpot here."

"Agreed, I don't see how we could have come across such luck." Sokka said as they filled the car with gas and placed the motorcycle in the back of the vehicle, they then drove the car down to Sokka's ute, Suki and Katara were carrying out smaller boxes as they parked behind the ute.

"That car was in there?" Katara asked putting the box on the floor, as the two teenaged men stepped out.

"Yeah, and a dirt bike." Hahn smiled, "What do you have in the box?"

"Parts to a tent, we found them in the laundry, though its missing a few pieces, I believe with some pieces of wood, we could fix it." Katara said, "Can we put these in that car?"

"That would probably be best; we won't fit much else in my Ute." Sokka said passing the keys to Toph, "Hahn and Toph take the four wheel drive, and follow behind us. We should leave soon, it will start to get dark in a couple hours. And I don't think this would be the best place to set up a camp."

Suki and Katara placed the boxes on the back seat of the car and returned to Sokka's ute. Fifteen minutes later the small group left the farm, now slightly better off than they were before. "You know, I kind of feel bad for taking all of this stuff, like, those people worked to get all of this, and we just turned up and took it all." Suki said from the passenger seat of the ute.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful to the members of the home, but after everything that has happened, I think its time to fight for our survival, everyone wants to go out in their own way, they chose theirs and from their sacrifice they have aided in our survival, and I think they would be happier to know that their clothing, and their food may have just saved 5 young people's lives, or at least prolonged them." Sokka said, offering his own words of wisdom, though he too felt guilt for stealing from the dead. Both Katara and Suki nodded their understanding but remained silent.

Journal entry 7: 2/5/12  
_We found an old train station a little while ago, the line was used for old freight trains that hadn't been used in years, and the train station itself seemed to be slowly falling apart. Sokka and Hahn began repairing the roof of the single room building, with the small amount of wood that we had found days before at the wreckage of an old too shed, the repairs were temporary and would need to be worked on soon. After we pulled apart tables and counters and boarded up windows and doors, and blocked any holes in the wall. There wasn't any power so the only light came from the small holes left in the roof during the day. And candles spaced out around the room at night. It wasn't much, but this is where we spent over a month, it became our home. Sokka and Hahn learnt to hunt in the surrounding woods, Toph and Suki scavenged for berries, and I cooked the rice we had taken from the farm, an entire month had passed and our food supply was still steady, with extra meat whenever Sokka or Hahn had killed something made up a lot of their diet, but it was becoming rarer. Since discovering the train station we had only seen 5 walkers, and they all only ever came alone, they were easily taken care of by the spears Toph and Sokka had spent the first week making from the branches of trees. We felt like we had returned to the stone ages of sorts, fending for ourselves in the wilderness, it was horrible._

"We're going to need a more permanent water supply, maybe digging up a well out of the back would be a good start?" Hahn said as the last of their water bottles were being passed around, Sokka and Suki went to the small pond every week, and filled up the old barrel of fuel with the murky water, they then boiled the water over night and refilled their water bottles for the next week, it was tiering work, and it was dangerous, if they were caught out there by a walker, they wouldn't have much of a chance to survive.

"That's a good idea, there was a little gardening shovel in the tool box, we can take shifts over the next few days, soon enough we will have something better than what we do." Sokka said as they sat in the darkness of the train station, Toph sitting by the window facing the track, Suki by the window facing the woods, looking through small gaps in case a walker had found themselves in the area once more.

"But how will we get the water out, we can just jump down there, and climb back out with a single bottle over and over." Suki said softly.

The group began to think this over, "Katara, do you still have that tire and rope you found in the back of that car on the highway?" Hahn said, a plan already forming in his head. Katara nodded and looked over at him, curious now. "We could tie the rope around the tire, balance the barrel on the tire and then pull it up and down the well, like a real one. Maybe one day we will find a bucket."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aang-Zuko-Mai-Tylee**

* * *

"Aang, you here man?" Zuko called as he walked down the small hall of his family home, the infection broke out two weeks before, and his father ordered a large proportion of the local military to barricade his home, friends and family were invited inside as well as doctors and a few workers who could perform repairs on the make shift fort. Aang and Zuko's father was a general in the army; he fought alongside his own brother in the war only fifteen years before.

Zuko kept walking down the hall to his brother's room, and found him lying in his bed. "What's up?" Aang called, he had been up most of the night keeping watch with a few of the soldiers, a desert eagle on the night stand beside his bed.

"Have you noticed anything off about father? He's been acting like nothing is happening these last few days." Zuko said closing the door, making sure no one was around before he did so. "I think he and the other general are hiding something."

"Dad? What would he have to hide?"

"I'm not sure, but when I was on watch this morning, I saw him bringing in a few more survivors, they were scientists, I remember seeing the eldest in a lecture a few months ago." Zuko said referring to his college days only weeks before. "What would be the need of having scientists here?"

"Maybe to find a cure?" Aang said sitting up, "I saw Zhao dragging a dead infected body into the basement three days ago, maybe they are working on something?"

"Isn't it dangerous though, what if they comeback, again?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, dad wouldn't endanger so many people, he knows what he is doing."

* * *

A week later, Aang realized how wrong he was, Zuko had become paranoid and packed his Volvo with what he thought was most important, medical supplies, food, the most important items of survival, and a few things he found important. After five days he found himself packing things into Aang's car. Exactly three weeks after the infection began, it penetrated the walls of Ozai's mansion, it had started in the basement, turns out they were keeping the Undead alive, and a scientist was bitten, eventually the captive walkers broke free and the entire building fell, Zuko was ready for this and escaped the fort with his brother Aang, though they could only take Zuko's car.

"How did that happen?" Aang said looking behind him, another car escaped though he didn't know who was in it or where they were going, walkers from the town began to walk through the now open gates, and quickly the whole house was over run, Aang saw a fire starting in the attic, someone was burning the building, possibly to take everyone out so they wouldn't have to go through death by a walker.

"They were researching the live ones, someone must have been bit." Zuko said, his heart still racing as he sped along the road, bodies lay in the streets a few stray walkers stumbled onto the road as they drove past, Aang and Zuko had heard the chaos during the first week of the outbreak, the sound of people looting the city, people dying, coming back and eating one another. No one knew how it started but it had and it spread quickly, there was no way anyone could have prepared for this.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked as he began looking through some of the boxes on the back seats.

"Our beach house, I'm hoping it will be safer than here, there will be fewer walkers at least, and maybe the infection hasn't even spread out there. We could warn anyone in the area, maybe set up something better than what we had here." Zuko hoped.

They drove for almost two hours before they reached the coast, there was only two other houses anywhere near the Agni beach house, one of the others belonged to Mai's parents, her father was the general who helped Ozai during the outbreak. Aang and Zuko knew the house would be empty because Mai's family lived in the city, around the corner from their own home. "What do you know about the family that lives in that house?" Zuko said pointing at the home beside their own beach house.

"Mai's friend Ty lee and her family own it, they live in the city, so I'm not sure anyone would be in there." Aang said as they got out of the car, "We should take a look around first; we don't know what has happened here." Aang grabbed his desert eagle out of the back of his pants and looked around to the back of the house. Zuko pulled out a combat knife and followed behind Aang, making sure to keep looking behind them. It was quiet, beside the sounds of the waves in the distance and their feet crushing the sand as they walked there wasn't any noise. "Seems safe, we should search all the houses though, make sure nothing is hiding inside them."

"Agreed, though let's start with ours, I don't feel safe leaving all our supplies in the car." Zuko said as they stepped up onto their porch. Aang opened the door with his key and flicked the switch near the door that powered the generators. "Do you have a gun?" Aang asked looking around the foyer.

"There is a rifle in the car, and I have a few bullets in my colt, half a clip maybe?" Zuko said stepping into the lounge that connected to the hallway. "You go take a look upstairs, I've got down here, shout out if you need help."

Aang nodded and slowly walked up the stairs; he rounded the corner to see it empty, he opened the bathroom door that was located at the top of the stairs he looked around, it was empty, the way it had been left when they were last there. Next he checked the bedrooms and found them all, once again empty. He heard something crash downstairs and quickly ran back down into the kitchen. "Hey Aang, any chance you could deal with this thing?" Zuko called, he was backed up against the wall in the dining room, a chair pushing a zombie away from him, his gun on the counter too far for Zuko to reach.

"On my call, I need you to duck." Aang said taking aim. Zuko nodded "On three, one… Two… three" Zuko ducked out of the way right as the bullet collided into the back of the walkers skull and straight through the brain.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome" Aang passed Zuko his gun as he stepped over the body, "Where did that thing come from?"

"The back door was open, must have stumbled in, it caught me off guard when I opened the laundry door." Zuko said as he placed the gun into the back of his pants and poked the dead walker with the chair. "How was upstairs?"

"It seemed safe, I think we could really bunker down here. Even find a ladder, destroy the stairs and just live up there, no walkers would be able to make it up, and for a while we would be safe." Aang said looking around the small house, double checking everything was safe.

Zuko smiled, "We could break the dining table apart, and use the wood to board up windows, and if there is decent wood left over from taking the stairs down we could use that too. Maybe even create a way to escape from the roof."

"That sounds like a good idea, I wish more people could have made it with us though, we should use Dad's room to hold the stuff in the car, and anything else we find, its furthest away from the stairs and will be protected more." Aang said as they walked back out to the car, Zuko keeping watch as Aang carried boxes inside. Once everything was in, Zuko drove the car into the garage and made sure it was ready for a quick escape. They broke Ozai's bed apart and dragged the pieces down stairs to begin covering windows, there was nails and a hammer in the shed and they began boarding up windows, they left small gaps in every window but covered them with the curtains. They then stacked the boxes in the corner they added the edible food in the kitchen to their stash and then started sorting it out, Zuko's Fal (**it's a single shot rifle, like a sniper without a scope**) hung near the stairs and the spare ammo was stored in the cupboard in the hallway. It was dark now, and the light provided by the two generators in the basement was enough to power the house for months, and the solar panels on the roof kept the generators at relatively high power throughout the day in time for night.

* * *

Three days later, after searching the other two houses and seeing that they were both free of walkers and they were able to loot enough to further their survival ability, they found a ladder, it was in Ty lee's garage and whilst they were working at breaking apart the stairs they heard tires scraping against the gravel outside. "Did you hear that?" Zuko said climbing up the ladder and grabbing his fal off the hook. He climbed back down and together he and Aang walked to the back door, they looked through the gap to see a car pulling up outside Mai's family house.

"That car escaped from our house in the city, I saw them leaving behind us." Aang said pulling out his gun and opening the door. He pointed it at the car and Zuko stayed at the house, looking out for him from a distance. "Whoever is in the car, step out and place your hands on the roof." Aang called getting a little closer. Two doors opened on the opposite side of him, and two females stepped out. "Mai?" Aang called as she looked up, he lowered his gun and smiled, "Ty? What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think?" Mai sighed and closed her door.

"My god Aang, I didn't think anyone else made it out, are you here with Zuko?" Ty lee smiled and lightly embraced Aang.

"He's over at the house, I'm sorry to say but we've already looted your houses, and made we're working on barricading up our own, you can join us if you would like? It will be good to have company."

"You went in my room?" Mai asked also lightly embracing Aang as Zuko walked over.

"We didn't go through your draws or anything; we just looked around for anything that could help us out, sorry if we upset you."

"Well, you actually should have searched them, they're filled with knives." Mai almost smiled, almost.

"Oh, well that's nice." Aang said entering her home, his gun raised again in case a walker had found its way in. "Mai would you care to show the way, Zuko can help Ty lee take your stuff over to our house." Mai nodded and walked into the house, Aang followed her up the stairs and into her room. She pulled open draws and took out hidden blades, "If I was you, I would take all your clothes, we could be here awhile."

"I would prefer to do that in my own time." Mai muttered lifting up a pair of underwear and took out another knife.

"Sure, here's a garbage bag, I'll wait for you in the hall way." Aang said stepping out and shutting the door.

He could hear Zuko and Ty lee talking outside as they carried whatever the girls had come across into the house. A few minutes later Mai stepped out, "This is all I need." She said walking down the stairs, Aang once again trailing behind her. They walked across the sand and back into the makeshift stronghold. "What's with your stairs?"

"Is that my ladder?" Ty lee asked placing another box at the base of the 'Stairs.'

"It was Aang's idea, by removing the stairs, as long as we pull the ladder up, none of those walkers can get up here, so even if one makes it inside, we're safe. We were working on it when you got here so be careful, we still need to build more supports from the wood." Zuko said picking up his hammer, and nailing a few boards of wood against the wall, he then nailed the stairs above against them so that it would help hold it all up.

"Can you two go fill up the buckets outside with water from the beach, we need to boil it now so we will have fresh water over night, eventually we can work on getting a pond of sorts set up outside the house so that when the tide is in, it will fill up, and we won't have to walk as far." Aang said holding up another piece of wood, "Oh and take this, just in case." Aang said handing them his gun.

"Thanks Aang." Ty lee said walking out of the house with Mai. "What luck, finding them out here."

"I agree, I really didn't think anyone else would be out here." Mai said as she picked up a tin bucket. They walked towards the shore, both looking around for anything out of the ordinary. "Maybe we could find a boat somewhere, it would be nice to have in case something happens and we can't stay here."

"That's a good idea Mai, but where will we find a boat?" Ty lee asked, they were almost at the shore, the wind blowing their hair across their faces.

"Maybe in a few weeks, one will wash up, or we could drive along the coast, there is a port up that way." Mai said pointing along the highway past the large hills to the west.

"Since when do you know about locations?"

"Since Azula used to make us play hide and seek, I would just sit in my room and read my father's books." They reached the water and filled the buckets, making sure not to get any more sand than was necessary. They carried the heavy water buckets back and placed them on the stove in the kitchen.

"Make sure the door is closed tight, don't want anything happening." Aang called over his shoulder as they finished their make shift ladder system. "That water will be done in a few hours, why don't do come up stairs and get something to eat, and set up some beds in the room."

"We'll all sleep in the same room, that way if something happens, it will be much easier to wake everyone up." Zuko added letting the girls climb up the ladder first.

"What did you guys bring with you?" Aang asked climbing up last.

"Um, well we have a couple sleeping bags, some food, a couple books, and a ton of rice." Ty lee listed.

"And a couple boxes of matches, and a torch." Mai added to the list, "Azula packed things into the car before we left, but she was one of the first ones to fall in the basement. We even began to think it was her who let the walkers out."

"Sounds like something Azula would do, and her packing the car before she left kind of makes her seem guilty." Zuko said, they all sat down in the room they were sleeping in, beds had been dragged into the corners and the door was ready to be barricaded if it needed to be. Zuko sat at the window behind the bed in the middle of the back wall, his fal on the windowsill beside him. Mai and Ty lee ate bread and muffins, food that had to be eaten before it went stale or mouldy. As the night progressed they switched shifts, at around three in the morning Aang saw a walker stumbling around on the hill, it didn't come anywhere near the buildings but instead walked over the hill and out of his vision, it was then that he started to become worried.


End file.
